


Still into you

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 瓦坎達是個美麗、適合療傷的地方，Bucky在努力復原，重新找回自我。Bucky會告訴Steve，他是如何愛著那一個堅定無瑕的靈魂，漫長的時光沒有消磨掉那份愛意，只是變得更深更濃。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

 

「Steve，」

Bucky回到他們的公寓，卻沒看到早就離開世界博覽會的Steve，他就知道那個嬌小的男人又大半夜不睡溜到頂樓吹風了。既使明知自己可能會因晚風而感冒，這傢伙還是會照自己想做的去做，這倔驢，總是一副自己能面對任何困難的死硬樣，Bucky有時真的是拿他沒輒。

Steve轉臉看了他最要好的朋友一眼。未對他今晚沒夜不歸營給出評價，只挑了挑眉就又轉回頭。

努努嘴，Bucky把預先取出的毛毯罩在他頭上。

「再幾個小時我就要去趕船班，」然後就會離你千里遠，伙計。

小傢伙沒說話，只調整了下堆在頭上的毯子，讓它展開好好地披在背後，然後繼續仰頭看著天空，星夜裡，那雙盈盈大眼閃著幽幽微光。他的神情緊繃，眉心糾結成一團。

「別擔心，新兵會先到法國戰場，我很快就會休假回來啦！這期間你就是家裡的男人，擔起責任來，兄弟。」

Bucky故作輕鬆的語氣並沒有讓Steve放鬆臉部的表情。

「我應該跟你一起去的，我應該...」Steve嘟唸著。

「嘿 - 」褐髮男子揉了揉他被風吹得四處亂翹的柔軟金髮，「別這樣，想想，現在布魯克林有大半的女孩兒任君挑選啦！」

Steve甩頭掙開男子修長的手指，然後翻了個白眼哼了哼，是的，就像每一次Bucky拿他屢受挫折的女人緣開玩笑時那樣 - 其實Bucky沒有惡意，Steve知道，他的好友總是對幫他找個伴這件事孜孜不倦 - 然而Steve煩死了那個，他自己都不知道為什麼。

Bucky勾起嘴角，一屁股坐到他身邊，和他一起看著城鎮不滅的燈火，與天上永恆的星光相映成趣，這免費的美景是他們緊巴巴生活中的小小享受。

「別告訴我你浪費美好的睡眠就為了想這個？」Bucky撞了撞Steve瘦骨嶙峋的肩，金髮男人踉蹌了下。小傢伙前幾天剛收穫了第四個F，儘管他欣賞Steve挫折不撓的毅力，Bucky仍搞不懂這傢伙的腦袋瓜到底在想啥，有些事情就是免強不來，他很早就懂得。

「不 - 」Steve嘟了嘟嘴，然後好像意識到這個動作太過小孩子氣又趕快咬住下唇。他就是睡不著，即將到來的分離讓他輾轉難眠，稍早在世界博覽會遇到的事也讓他陷在不真實的興奮中，他猶豫著該不該告訴Bucky，隨即又否定了自己的想法。原本他以為今晚Bucky會待某個溫柔鄉 - 他說不清那絞扭著內臟的不舒服到底是晚餐吃了不新鮮的火腿，還是別的什麼，Bucky在他身旁散發的溫暖以及混合著女士香水與煙草的氣息讓那種絞扭的感覺更加嚴重，他病了，好不了的那種。「不全是那樣...」Steve斂下眼睫。

「Jones太太說要提前收這個月的房租。」不想探討自己夜半呆坐吹風的真實原因，最後他選擇轉移話題。「還有，她說今年的燃油的價格大概會上漲，要我們記得先儲備一些。」

如果事情不變，這將是認識Bucky以來他第一次獨自度過紐約的嚴寒。

「別擔心，」Bucky抓了抓髮際，「我床板下有這次的薪餉跟之前存的，絕對夠用。燃油嘛，Jones太太擔心得也太早了，你想的話房租繳清之後剩下的錢可以先買點其他需要的備品，燃油可以等夏天再說。」

「是啊....我知道....」大蕭條正在襲擊全美，每天都有人失業，他靠在雜貨店顧店以及幫報紙畫的小畫稿也只堪堪足夠生活，當他還得支付額外的醫藥費時，就得靠Bucky在碼頭的工作來補上不足夠的部分，軍隊的薪餉比他們兩個加起來賺得都還要多得多，他知道這也是Bucky願意入伍的最主要原因。「我不喜歡這樣.....我欠你太多，Buck。」

金髮男人屈身抱緊自己的小腿，尖尖的下巴抵著膝蓋骨。

「看著我，Stevie。」

Bucky伸手，溫暖的掌心熨貼著小巧的下顎，輕輕把那張臉轉過來。

「我們之間沒有誰欠誰這種事，你只要好好照顧自己，好嗎？老天知道去年冬天的猩紅熱真夠我受的，我可不想人在歐洲還要擔心海那一端的你不懂得愛惜自己。」

深色頭髮的男人眼底透著濃濃的關心，也許還有別的什麼，寬大的手掌炙著他的心，Steve告訴自己撇開胡思亂想。

「知道了，別叨念了，老媽。」

「呿 - 我要嘛也是你爹地好吧！107步兵團？乖，叫聲爸爸來聽聽。」男人故意輕挑地捏了下那張清瘦的小臉。

Steve微微瞇起的雙眼像是深藍夜空皎白的彎月，泛紅的雙頰不知道是被冷風吹的還是氣的，Bucky露出沒心沒肺的微笑，偶爾惹怒一下他的小傢伙是他私心的惡趣味。啊！他的小傢伙。他能聽到Steve轉臉不理他時嘴裡仍喃喃嘟著「想得美。」

那不是他們在一起的最後一夜，那之後他們在歐洲戰場上並肩攜手渡過了無數夜晚，但那是Steve最後一次以他的小傢伙的身份跟他一起渡過的夜晚。他的，Stevie，金髮的可愛小個子，那之後的變化天翻地覆。如果他早知這是最後一次...也許他會...不，他還是什麼都不會做的，他會把那個小身影隨同那些不該的妄想永遠珍藏在心底。

 

 

Barnes已經解凍醒來好幾個月了，Steve在地球上的某處忙著他的秘密英雄事業，冷凍前他們就說好，只要Shuri找到方式清除他的腦控詞，不用通知任何人，直接做就是，他醒來後Shuri讓他自己決定是不是要聯絡Steve，他覺得這樣也好，他還沒想好要怎麼面對這個老朋友，Shuri除去他腦袋裡的那些障礙之後，所有的畫面都變得如此清晰，那是因為血清的關係 - Shuri估計他的記憶會像Steve一樣，永不褪色。他再也不需要寫小本本了。

他不是昔日的Bucky Barnes，更不再是那個冬日戰士，他像是兩個靈魂的綜合體，又像是不相干的路人，他不確定自己到底是誰，他在學著重新做自己 - 現在的自己。

\- 你有很多功課要做 -

黑皮膚的少女對他這麼說，是啊！單手生活可不是件容易的事，當然，Shuri指的不止這個，她興致勃勃地研究他的行為，確認他的恢復狀況，測試他的極限，她引導他融入瓦坎達的世界，挖掘Barnes不為人知的面貌 - 哦！沒錯，當年的Bucky可是都市小孩，冬兵也不是什麼放牧好手啊老兄，現在他能單手務農，養雞喂鴨，騎馬放羊，奇妙的是，腳踏實地的生活很能治癒他內心的黑洞 - 瓦坎達特殊的冥想與按摩也很有幫助，冥想這事Shuri特別拜託經驗最豐富的巫師帶著他做；按摩是他最喜歡的課程，當然，因為他只要趴著享受嘛！這兩個課程都得搭配奇奇怪怪的薰香，還好他從來不會過敏。

他落腳的村落長老讓他三餐搭伙，只要他幫忙教村裡的孩子們英語（興致來了他會把腦海裡冒出來的語言參雜著亂教），所以他莫名其妙地變成了教書先生，然後掩不住的好奇心又讓他變成領著孩子們到處探險的孩子王 - 在河邊，孩子們目瞪口呆地看著他單手把試圖偷襲的鱷魚甩回河流深處 - 當然，事後他還是被長老罵到臭頭。好嘛，現在他知道河流不能游泳，只有某些特定的清澈湖泊可以。

瓦坎達的地理位置與特殊的地形讓它的氣候與物種與一般非洲國家截然不同，它有高山、茂密的森林、廣闊的草原，豐沛的雨水與甘洌的湧泉，涼爽的高地氣候讓它擁有一些非洲少見的物種，比如高原狼 - 當他從禿鷹嘴下救出一隻受傷的母狼帶回家養之後，孩子們就開始叫他白狼。

 

「準備好了嗎？」

當他同意讓Shuri通知Steve他已經解凍並解除問題，Steve立刻要求跟他通話，老天，他當然會。Bucky不確定自己是不是得整理一下儀容，修修鬍子什麼的，喔，別傻了，那是你兄弟，又不是要見Vivien Leigh（飾演亂世佳人的費雯.麗），只是Steve而已。

只是Steve而已。Bucky搞不清楚自己在緊張什麼。

點點頭，Bucky戳了戳基莫由珠，Shuri隨即貼心地離開留給他們私人空間。

立體畫面跳了出來，閃現出小小的Steve。

耶穌，看看這傢伙的鬍子！還有那頭雜草，比他還要亂！

Bucky眨眨眼，莫名地有點想笑。

「Sarah會氣得在墳裡翻身的，伙計。」褐髮男人咧嘴，笑著搖頭。

3D立體畫面忠實地呈現Steve翻白眼的模樣。

「認真的？這就是你出冰櫃對我說的第一句話？」

「是啊，你知道他們現在對 ‘出櫃’ 都是怎麼看的。」

這傢伙不知道為什麼臉紅了，他又翻了個白眼。

「我完全不知道你在說啥。」

Bucky還來不及笑出聲，畫面擠進兩張熟悉面孔。

「我瞭，嘿 - 冰庫老兄，恭喜出櫃！歡迎來到新世紀！」

「嗨，James。」

黑皮膚的男人跟紅髮特工分別從兩旁擠到Steve身前對他打招呼。

Bucky微笑著對他倆揮了揮手。

「上帝啊你們這通視訊也拖得太久了吧我都要被這傢伙煩死了 - 」

很明顯Sam被某人從鏡頭前拖走了。

「該閃人了，把握時間，下次見。」Natasha對他眨眨眼，很自動地消失。

幾秒鐘後Steve坐回畫面前，「對不起，他們有時候很吵。」那個金髮男人有點無措地撥著頭髮。

「沒關係，再怎麼樣也不會有咆仔們吵。」Bucky笑著說出他們給咆哮突擊隊員們取的小暱稱。

「那是，天啊！真的....」Steve咬著下唇搖搖頭，「你...都記起來了？」

當他抬眼看著他，Bucky突然迫切的想直視那碧藍色的雙瞳，太久了，他想念那晴空一樣的顏色。

「沒錯，全部，完完整整，百年份的，非常清晰，沒想到我有這麼大的腦容量對吧！」

現在那雙藍眼帶著明顯的擔憂了。

「你還好嗎？我 - 」

「喔 - 別擔心了老媽，我在這好得很，你知道 - 等等，那是什麼？擦傷嗎？」

畫面裡的男人有點心虛的掩著自己受傷的頸側。

「不 - 那只是...呃....」

Bucky瞇起眼，這種不爽的感覺如此熟悉，是的，這就是每次那個金髮傢伙不知死活地往前衝之後受傷回來時他心底會浮現的感覺。

現在輪到Bucky翻白眼。

「算了，你才要注意點，小傢伙，我還指望你全鬚全尾的回來見我呢。」

這個跨越時空，完全不符合他現在體型的舊稱讓Steve再次臉紅，真奇怪。

「嗯....我....我想你了...」

哦！

「是啊！我也想你，伙計。」

奇怪的氣氛在他們之間蔓延，一時兩個人都不知道要怎麼接下去。

 

「拜託！快去開個房間！老頭們！」遠處傳來Sam受不了的大喊。

 

Steve嚴厲地往旁邊瞪了一眼，不自在地揉了揉鼻子。

即使明知道黑人兄弟那是開玩笑的，然而Steve泛紅的臉頰跟慌亂眨動的纖長睫毛，讓一向厚臉皮的Bucky都覺得不好意思起來。

「嘿 - 當你方便的時候就過來看看，好嗎？我現在有間小屋子，還養了不少小東西喔！」

「好，我會 - 我會盡快回去 - 我是說...嗯...過去瓦坎達一趟。」

Steve靦腆的笑容裡有他遺落許久的心動。

 

 命運真是奇妙，繞了這麼一大圈，他發現自己又回到最初，自始自終他的心都只裝著一個人，不管他是小傢伙還是大個子。

他得告訴他，當然，這事不能在基莫由珠裡說，他等著，等著他們面對面的時候，等著他們倆獨處的時候，Bucky會告訴Steve，他是如何愛著那一個堅定無瑕的靈魂，漫長的時光沒有消磨掉那份愛意，只是變得更深更濃。

他是永恆冬夜裡唯一的星光，是他存在的理由，是他努力讓自己變得更好的原因。他要告訴他，他愛著他，Till the end of line, and forever。

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakanda是個療傷的好地方，也是愛苗滋長的好所在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

Bucky已經忘記該怎麼招呼客人了，如果Barnes太太知道他沒好好把家裡打掃乾淨，沒在桌上佈置點鮮花，甚至沒準備Barnes家傳的烤雞肉捲，搞不好會罰他去刷碗什麼的。不過，沒關係的，Steve可不是客人，嗯，絕對不是。

只是當Shuri通知他隊長的戰鬥機已經進入瓦坎達領空時，他還是難免有點緊張，當他知道Steve告訴T’Chlla他不好意思在皇宮打攪時，Bucky覺得更加緊張了 - 這表示Steve這次長達一個月的休息將會跟他住在一起。

Steve會休長假可是出乎Bucky意料之外。他們透過基莫由珠視訊了兩週，然後有一天Steve突然表示他們在俄羅斯的任務已經全部結束了，他跟Sam都迫不及待要離開冷到爆炸的俄羅斯鬼天氣，只有Natasha還有些依依不捨，改染成金髮的Nat心血來潮時會插嘴跟他聊上幾句，當然，這一對紅房子師徒用的是俄語，可真是挺懷舊的。

自從他開玩笑說就算只剩下右手還是能輕易拆掉那對鐵翼之後，Sam就不再那麼明目張膽地調侃他們，只不過每次出現在鏡頭前還是忍不住要酸溜一下，講真，Bucky並不是那麼小家子氣的人，打仗那時什麼腥羶笑料沒聽過，他只是希望Steve臉紅羞腦的表情讓他一個人欣賞就好，嗯，他真的一點也不小氣，真的。

礙於逃犯的身份，Steve的戰鬥機低調地停進瓦坎達藏在深山的基地，再轉乘地下運輸車來的皇宮，T’Chlla舉行了私人晚宴款待遠道歸來的秘密復仇者們 - 現在他們這麼自稱。

所以他是在晚宴上見得他，一個已經把被他取笑過的鬍子刮掉，打理乾淨，清爽得如同春日早晨的Steve - 跟他一樣穿著瓦坎達傳統服裝，有些彆扭的Steve。

Nakia很貼心地安排他們坐在一起。

他倆互相看著，同時帶著心滿意足的微笑，彷彿看著彼此世界對他們而言就足夠美好。

「看看我們，一對不合時宜的老傢伙。」

晚宴開始表演並且送上精美佳餚，氣氛輕鬆起來後，Bucky忍不住打趣。

「不 - 你穿起來挺好看的，配上那頭長髮跟鬍子，就像 - 嗯 - 你知道。」Steve雙手合十，擠眉弄眼地做出怪相。

「耶穌 - 」Bucky扶額。

「對，沒錯 - 」Steve竊笑。

「不管怎麼說，這衣服穿脫是很方便的。」褐髮男人眨眨眼，露出一抹壞笑。

他滿意地收穫一枚雙頰嫣紅的Steve，可愛極了。

那紅色能夠往下會蔓延到哪裡呢？Bucky非常想知道答案。

答案是全身。

哦。

上帝。

這真是，對一個禁慾十幾年（？）的男人來說實在是太刺激了點。

 

Steve住進他在村落最邊角的小屋已經過了七天，他們像七十年前那樣開始了柏拉圖式的同居，Steve愉快地融入了Bucky重新建立的生活規律，沈浸在重拾默契與熟悉的氛圍裡，沒人想率先打破那份寧靜，但今晚是滿月，月圓之夜總是帶著某種神奇的力量，是時候了，他想。

兩個月前白牙（就是之前他救下的母狼）引著他意外發現一個座落在深山中的美麗小池 - 那夜同樣是滿月，莫名的思潮洶湧讓他睡不著，總是睡在床腳下的母狼也一直不安分的在室內繞圈，於是Bucky把牠放了出去，深灰色的母狼像被什麼吸引那樣瘋狂奔跑，Bucky追在牠身後，就著月光，仗著過人的夜視力以及體力，他一路翻山越嶺，最後還是失去了母狼的蹤影，就在Bucky有些氣餒想要放棄的時候，一對狼嚎在他不遠處響起，連綿不絕，激越悠揚，動人心魄。Bucky攀過最後一塊山岩， 一片中間鋪著淡淡霧氣池水的草地在他眼前展開，他抬首，草地後高聳的山壁上一對大狼互相舔舐著，看起來親密無比，他的母狼似乎找到了牠的伴侶。

母狼再看了他一眼，隨即與另一匹狼一起轉身甩著尾巴離去，不再留戀。也許這片小天地算是送給他的禮物？Bucky不確定，他問過村長，沒人知道他說的地方，基本上村人不會跑到那麼遠又不好走的地方去，重點是那片深山裡有些大型動物頗具危險性。好吧，所以他接受了牠的好意，把這清澈的泉水據為己有，令人驚喜的是，這可不是普通的泉水 - 是溫泉 - 所以才會籠罩著薄霧，那是溫熱的水蒸氣。溫泉對他老是酸痛的背肌簡直太有神效。

今晚他想帶Steve一道去，他知道他會喜歡的 - Steve跟他一樣老派，喜歡那種帶著神秘美感的浪漫場景 - 也許，那樣的氛圍下，他們能成為真正意義上的一對。

當他們解決晚餐，Bucky突然拿出兩個背包告訴Steve要帶他去個地方時，金髮男人只挑了挑眉就跟著他走。漸次轉深的夜空下，他們掠過長草中各式各樣生物好奇的眼光，安靜快速地穿越大草原，就像一對敏捷的獵豹。

進入森林時Steve有點疑惑地看了他一眼，但仍然沒有提出異議，晚風拂過樹梢發出沙沙的聲響，與他們擠過濃密樹叢時發出的窸窣聲互相應和著。

「我開始覺得自己像半夜偷溜下床出門探險的彼得兔了。」終於從樹林裡穿出來時，Steve摘掉卡在頭髮上的小枝枒打趣道。

「是探險沒錯，準備好好跳個夠吧，小兔子。」Bucky對他眨眨眼，向聳立在他們眼前的山巖歪了歪頭。

他們在群石間攀爬跳躍，不停往上。偶爾Steve會停下查看Bucky的狀況，確認獨臂的他仍游刃有餘才繼續往上走。

抵達那天堂般的一隅時，碩大的月亮剛好從山脊上探出頭來，明亮的銀白色月輝映照著散發幽微霧氣的池塘，像一個含羞的少女，溫柔含情地展現她的翩翩風姿。

「上帝啊！這真是太美了。」微喘著氣，Steve誠心實意地發出讚嘆。

當他示意Steve觸摸池水，恰到好處的溫度讓金髮男子綻開驚喜的笑容。

「下去泡泡？」Bucky拉開包包，把毛毯在草地上鋪開，毛巾備在一旁。

「當然，」Steve卸下背包放在毛毯上，一邊踢開鞋子一邊對他故做不滿地皺眉，「不敢相信你現在才帶我來這裡！」

「耐心，親愛的，耐心是美德。」Bucky還想説幾句俏皮話來打趣，卻被Steve脫去上衣後裸露的上身引去了心神。

感應到Bucky露骨的目光，Steve忍不住稍微紅了臉，不確定地把手放在褲腰上，他瞄了褐髮男人一眼，最後還是轉過身背對他，一鼓作氣把內褲跟長褲一併脫下，然後飛也似地溜進了池子裡。

他整個身體都沒入水中，只露出一顆金色的後腦勺對著Bucky。

儘管如此，那寬肩窄腰圓臀，曲線窈窕的背影仍舊深深烙在Bucky的視網膜上，他開始有點後悔讓Steve先下水了。

這些天他們同吃同睡，說不清道不明的情愫蔓延在兩人之間，就是沒人捅破那層窗紙。照Sam的話來說，大概上世紀的人談起情啊愛的總是溫吞些，說不定讓你們倆傳傳情書還比較有效率些。

也許吧，不過，當時機成熟的時候總是會水到渠成。

池水並不深，最多只到成年男子的腰部，靠岸邊的池水更淺，大概是坐著可以露出肩膀以上的深度，Bucky扯下衣物，慢條斯理地走進水裡，他可以看到Steve聽到動靜隨即繃緊的肩頸線條，嗯，總是胸懷計畫的美國隊長也會害羞，Steve在這一方面一向很被動，Bucky知道的，這個認知讓他拋開了自己的緊張。

「Steve。」

帶著笑意的低柔嗓音呼喚著他。

Steve慢慢轉回頭。

深色頭髮的男人好像整個沉入水底過，及肩的髮絲濕漉漉地拂在腦後，露出男人光潔飽滿的額頭，他濃密的睫毛還掛著水珠，一眨眼，水珠順著那張英俊的臉龐一路往下滾落。跟他相反，Bucky沒有掩藏，大喇喇地裸著水洗過的上半身 - 包括斷掉的臂膀 - 就那樣一臉坦然地倚著池邊的石頭，好像跟他最好的朋友共浴是再稀鬆平常不過的事。

池畔的水面只堪堪淹過褐髮男人的腹股溝 - 很危險的高度，再往下一點就什麼都看到了，一時間，Steve似乎不知該看向那裡，眼珠亂轉著最後往上定格在那雙帶著魔力的眼瞳，月光下，那個獨臂的男人散發著一股危險的氣息。

他抬手再次拂過濕髮，憤起的肌理隨著動作起伏，他確定聽到Steve抽了一口氣，沒錯，他就是故意的。

「喜歡嗎？」Bucky歪頭微笑。

金髮男人無措的表情讓他忍不住想要逗弄。

「喜....嗯...我是說....喜歡....」Steve喃喃，一抹粉紅悄悄浮上他的顴骨。

「我就知道，這溫泉很讚吧！」Bucky俏皮地對他眨眼。

意識到Bucky問的並不是他心裡想的東西，金髮男人的臉更紅了，眼看他再縮就要整個沈進池子裡啦！Bucky決定出馬拯救一下。

「嘿 - 過來這裡。」Bucky拍了拍他身旁的水面。

挪了兩步，看到Bucky挑起的眉毛，Steve才不情願地承認這麼一個高大的男人蹲在淺水裡頭往前走實在是太蠢了。Bucky看著往他移動的男人終於站起身，讓他得以飽覽全美最漂亮的風景 -

月輝下那白皙泛紅的肌膚閃耀著光華，隨著他的移動，水滴不斷從那起伏有致的線條滾落。Bucky的眼光不由自主地膠著在Steve那比一般男人更為飽滿的胸脯上。

我的上帝啊。

Bucky能感覺自己加速的心跳與奔騰的熱血。

當Steve停在他面前，那迫人的美麗讓他一瞬間停止了呼吸。

眼前那一路蔓延到胸線以下的紅潮是怎麼回事？

他可什麼都還沒做啊！

金棕色的濃密眼睫低垂著，像兩把小扇子那樣輕輕顫動。順著他的視線，Bucky恍然那讓Steve羞得像尾蝦子的元兇就是他自己 - 他勃起了，小兄弟正筆直地立正站好對眼前的美景致敬 - 當然，它的腦袋露出了水面。

Steve也沒有好到哪裡去，只是被他用手擋了起來。

他們周身的空氣都染上了莫名的期待，裊裊的水氣蒸騰著慾望包裹著他們，紊亂的呼吸像是某種催情素，刺激著他的感官，這就是了，他的水到渠成。

Bucky伸手，輕輕搭在Steve頸間，微微施力讓他抬起頭來，Bucky能從那雙轉成暗色的深邃眼瞳裡看到他想要的東西 - 和他一樣的渴望。

「Buck….」

「噓 - 別說話 - 」

他們同時傾前，完成這個期待已久的吻。下一秒，他們就落在彼此火熱的懷抱裡，貪婪地撫摸對方的每一寸，奪去彼此的呼吸。

 

「啊 - 啊 - - 不行，Buck - 我要 - 呃嗯 - 」

Steve仰躺在池邊，雙手緊緊抓著Bucky的肩膀，像是想要推拒，又像要拉近，他呼吸急促，宛如一隻離水太久的魚掙扎地喘息。陌生的激情把他攪得頭暈目眩，只能無力地任由有經驗的男人在他身上施為。他皎白的上身佈滿點點紅印，在明亮的月光下無所遁形，下身被微微抬起浮出水面，Bucky的一根手指還在他體內，那張嘴還含著他，慢慢吸吮著讓他渡過這一次的高潮。

先前他們纏成一團時光靠互相磨蹭就射在彼此的大腿間，速度快得讓人汗顏，就像兩個初嘗禁果的少年 - 等等，他可不正是初嘗禁果。

接著Bucky沒有給他喘息的機會就把他摁倒在池邊，又舔又啃地讓他毫無招架之力，之後那隻大手握著他倆的傢伙有技巧的擼動讓他們再來了一次，接下來，嗯，Steve只是想親幾個嘴溫存一下，這不能怪他，真的，跟Bucky接吻真的感覺很好，他愛那個，呃，反正親著親著不知道怎的Bucky就往下滑到了他腿間，最後就是他眼冒金星地納悶宇宙到底還有多少奧秘等著他去挖掘。

「那好嗎？」

Bucky.得意洋洋.Barnes，像隻饜足的饞嘴貓，舔著嘴唇伏在他胸前問到，毫不在意把自己的體重完全落在Steve身上。

「你會殺了我。」Steve軟綿綿地回道。

那可惡的傢伙吃吃竊笑，然後又開始折磨起他胸前的兩點，Steve無力地哼哼，好吧，他是期待已久（超級久）沒錯，但是他可沒料到會是這樣的（具體應該要怎樣其實他也不確定），他發誓，都是因為這俱天殺的身體該死的敏感他才會這樣任君折騰。

哦啊。

 

「我們不一定要做到這一步，你知道 - 」

「閉嘴，進來。」

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先前浪漫的溫泉月夜約會，兩人卻沒做到最後一步，Steve感到深切的不滿足....
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lof上有小夥伴表示看不夠，所以又長了一章。

最後還是功虧一簣。好吧，也許他們少了點準備吧！但，誰想得到出門一趟夜遊就徹底改變了他們之間的關係呢？儘管隱隱有預感與期待，他倆都沒料到他們會直奔本壘啊！

嗯，雖然沒有安全上壘。

Steve為自己的爛比喻哼了一聲。

怪誰呢？

Steve難得恨起自己過於敏感的體質，還有Bucky爆棚的保護慾，一直以來褐髮男人總是以他的保護者自居，他從來不捨得他受一點傷、吃一點虧。就算在他成了兩個人之中力量更強大的那一個，Bucky也只是默默隱在他身後，持續用那雙鋼藍色的眼瞳堅定的守著他。

當他躺在那，驚異於抵著自己最脆弱那處的男根是那麼碩大，咬著牙要褐髮男人趕快進來時，儘管他抱著霍出去的決心，他還是低估了這具身體的敏感度，灼燒的劇痛從底下火焰般燒上來，Steve完全控制不住緊縮僵硬起來，他的身體激烈的抗拒著入侵，而Bucky也不過推進了一寸，他只記得自己丟臉地嗚咽，就像一隻片體鱗傷的小貓那樣發出哀鳴，嚇得身上的男人立馬就退了出去。

他好像還哭了，可惡。

揉了一把臉，金髮男人沮喪地嘆了口氣，那之後Bucky說什麼也不敢再嘗試，雖然用手跟嘴也是很棒，但是...Steve真的很想要...他想要感受Bucky，想要被那根巨物貫穿，想要激烈的、瘋狂地被要，他能承受得了，他知道 - 即使他可能會哭 - 這點他真的無法控制，該死的。

如果世人知道美國隊長的性幻想是讓人把他用力壓在身下，不管不顧狠狠操開，八成會嚇死一堆衛道人士。

說來奇怪，當他還是那個瘦巴巴的弱雞時，最痛恨的就是被那些比他高壯的人粗魯地推搡，他沒有想到有朝一日自己竟然會渴望這個 - 而且他想要Bucky對他這樣做。

最剛開始他對Bucky的幻想也不過是交換輕淺的吻，至多就是愛撫擁抱而已。一切在血清實驗成功逐漸變調，那改變就像油彩宣染白紙，一絲絲、靜默無聲而緩慢，從他體內的某一處逐漸蔓延到全身，深入他的骨血，浸透他的靈魂。儘管他固執的不肯承認，卻也不得不面對自己越來越受男性吸引 - 尤其是他的童年摯友Bucky的事實。

這很可怕，尤其是當他加入咆哮突擊隊之後，與Bucky朝夕相處，每當夜深人靜，躺在行軍床上，嗅聞近在咫尺的Bucky身上混合菸草、煙硝以及汗液的氣息 - 那是純粹的男人氣息 - 總會讓他性致勃發。

然而他知道還不只那些，在他體內蠢蠢欲動的是更加下流淫蕩的東西。

那時候盟軍駐紮在法國，他們難得有三天的假期得以休整，儘管巴黎當時已經在戰火的洗禮下一片滄桑，仍然無損大兵們尋歡作樂的興致，而有些禁忌的行為更是在黑夜掩護下肆無忌憚的進行。那是假期的最後一晚，他不得不跟菲利浦將軍以及一干高級軍官應酬，好不容易脫身去尋Bucky他們時，已是接近宵禁的時間，遠遠看酒吧仍然人聲鼎沸，作為軍官，他並不想掃興，所以打算悄悄從後門溜進去，卻撞上讓他一生難忘的場面。

暗巷中的壓抑呻吟躲不過超級戰士的四倍聽力，原本他還以為是哪個大兵酒後亂性在冒犯女士，卻沒想到是兩個...男人...並不是大漢壓著瘦小男子在強迫的那種，而是兩個身量相當的男人在激烈地碰撞，他們都只把褲子褪到膝蓋，露出肌肉糾結的臀部與壯實的大腿；他不知道該怎麼形容，那是宛如野獸般的交媾，是原始的肉慾，充滿力量與掠奪，那痛苦中隱含極爽的嘶啞低咆讓一旁的他聽的心驚肉跳。

更令他驚恐的是，他興奮了，前所未有地興奮。

這很不好，非常不好。

最後他沒有進去酒吧，而是用最快速度回到營裡，把自己鎖進房間，腦海裡重演著先前看到的畫面，卻把相擁著互相索取的兩人想成了Bucky跟他自己，那是他第一次在自慰的同時把手指伸進那一處，僅僅兩個指節，就把他推過了巔峰。

事後纏繞在心頭的羞恥與罪惡感讓他不敢再去想那些，沒多久他們就搭上了那輛命運的列車。他的心隨著Bucky的離去化為槁木死灰，體內的躁動也跟著凝結成冰，直到冬日戰士的面具掉落的那一刻。天空戰之後，尋找Bucky的那兩年，他開始做起與冬日戰士相關的夢 - 不管夢境開頭為何，最後總是那冷酷的黑色身影暴風般在他身上施為做為結束。

現代資訊的發達，讓他知道自己的性向並不是什麼疾病或變態，跟他一樣的男人很多，唯一有問題的是，他真正想要的人是他的一生摯友。幸而上蒼垂憐，他終於找回了他，令他雀躍的是，Bucky對他似乎也有些什麼，兩人之間無法忽視的張力連遲鈍如他都察覺到了，好吧，老是在旁敲邊鼓的幾位隊友也功不可沒。

Bucky那間位於村子邊界的小屋對他們而言簡直就是世外天堂， 自從二週前那個滿月夜之後他們就整天膩歪在一起，彷彿怎麼碰觸都不夠。Sam來找過他們一次，就賭咒再也不接近他們十公尺以內，說他倆的粉紅愛心光波實在傷害單身人士的身心健康。

Nat就淡定許多，這位前特工甚至帶了小禮物給他們 - 一人一份 - Bucky很大方地打開了給他的那一個盒子，裡頭是兩大罐潤滑劑 - 所以這種東西還分水性跟油性的意義在哪？？而Steve打開給他的那一份，看到裡頭彎曲的棒狀物時有瞬間的疑惑，想通之後他真有點想找個洞把自己埋進去，再也不要看到Nat那揶揄的眼神。為什麼給他的是這個？？？這女人的洞察力真是犀利得可怕。

Steve又嘆了一口氣。

趴在舒適柔軟的大床上，Steve無意識地搓著邊桌上盆景色彩斑斕的葉子，這株妍麗的植物有著紅色的葉脈，寬大的葉片上黃綠粉紫相間，很是賞心悅目，也許他該翻出他的素描簿把它畫下來，也好過在這裡發呆。

在Shuri的要求下，他們已經住進皇宮為他們準備的套房好幾天了，經過連續多日仔細的術前準備，Bucky昨天終於裝上公主幫他打造的新手臂 - 那隻深藍描金邊的汎合金臂真的很美，Bucky已經要求Steve屆時幫他畫上白色星星。

經過昨天一整天的調整，今天在健身房做完例行鍛鍊之後，Bucky就到Wakanda的射擊場去找手感，Steve自然是跟著，他和Shuri在場邊觀看了一會，在公主的建議下，兩個超級士兵進行了友好的交手，事實證明這隻汎合金手臂比先前的機械手臂更靈活、威力更強，Bucky帶著冷肅、高效的作戰風格讓Steve不可避免地回想起那兩場與冬日戰士的對戰，尷尬的是，他硬了。

幸虧在Wakanda戰術制服的遮掩下他才沒讓自己丟臉，但Bucky還是發現了，褐髮男人對他揚了揚眉，露出一抹了然的神色，隨即匆匆跟Shuri告別，拖著他飛速穿過整個皇宮回到屬於他們的套間。

Steve只能騙自己Shuri充滿興味的眼神絕對不是察覺了什麼。

他們那間套房的澡間極為寬敞，足夠兩個高頭大馬的男人一塊在裡頭盡情胡鬧，有了雙手的Bucky極盡能事地對他使壞，讓他更為情動，當Bucky在淋浴間將他翻過去抵著牆壁，把那火熱的粗長擠進他臀瓣間使勁磨蹭時，有那麼一刻，Steve以為他會就這樣進入他，填滿他所有空虛，然而並沒有，Steve說不出他有多失望。

懶洋洋地不想動，Bucky去實驗室找Shuri做最後的微調 - 順便張羅晚餐 - 所以Steve就一個人在這裡胡思亂想。

也許他應該自己先試試？這不就是那種玩具的目的嗎？幫助他適應得更好，這樣下次他或許可以說服Bucky把真傢伙用在他身上，而不是兩根手指 - 儘管那兩根手指也夠他爽飛。

哦！他又開始蠢蠢欲動了。

Steve覺得自己像是被打開了某種開關，嘗過與心愛的人肌膚相親的滋味後，只要一想到Bucky，或者在Bucky附近，他就忍不住想要。

眨眨眼，他剛剛才和Bucky通過話，Bucky說他最快也要半小時後才會回來，所以，現在不做更待何時。

翻身爬起，Steve挖出那個被他塞在衣櫃最深處的盒子，盒子裡L型的黑色物體讓他又忍不住有點臉紅，不用上網查他也猜得到這個東西為什麼要設計成這樣，把玩具拿去清洗過後，Steve快速掃過說明書，不得不說Nat還真是貼心，這玩意不但有七段震動，還能加溫，喔！現代人。

他拿起玩具，圓弧形的前端觸感細緻，直徑大約3公分的柱體並不會很粗，這點不知道為何讓他鬆了一口氣，他把遙控器撥到第一段，振動起來的黑色矽膠物體讓Steve一時慌了手腳，差點把玩具摔在地上。

老天啊！Steve能感覺自己全身都熱了起來。

說明書上建議了一些姿勢，Steve決定先躺著試試，他脫掉了衣服，拉起薄被蓋住下身，然後曲起雙腿，被子底下的手摸進臀縫間，試探性地按了按穴口周圍，先前在浴室的那場性愛，Bucky用兩根手指幹過他，裡面還很鬆軟潮濕，Steve嚥了嚥口水，把一直放在床頭的水性潤滑劑撈過來，將整個玩具好好潤滑過，然後抓著握把潛到被子底下。

說明書的指示在腦海裡滑過，Steve先用玩具圓鈍的頭部揉了揉入口，已經有些習慣這類刺激的穴口微微放鬆又縮緊，閉上眼，Steve想像那是Bucky在抵著他，感覺很好，是的，寶貝，放鬆，按摩器慢慢撐開括約肌擠了進來，Steve深呼吸，穩住手緩緩地推進，只要有感覺到一點不適就立刻停住，讓身體自己調整，進入差不多一半時，Steve稍微收縮了一下，玩具就順著腸道的曲線整個滑入，前端將將頂在他的前列腺上。

太棒了，做得很好，娃娃，現在，感覺我。

喔天啊！

他體內的按摩器現在已經加溫到人體溫度，他的腸道自發性地蠕動，絞著那根熱呼呼的玩意，這感覺 - Steve溢出一聲低喘，太好了，他想要更多。

睜開眼，Steve迫不急待地探手抓起放在床頭的遙控器，打開了開關。

耶穌呀！這是天堂...喔 - Buck - 

Steve能聽到自己壓抑的綿長低吟迴盪在室內。

「甜心？」

我靠！？

半小時了嗎！？？？

Steve差不多是從床上彈起來，手忙腳亂地試圖遮掩，但一切已經來不及了，Bucky深色的腦袋探進了臥室。

還好我有蓋被子。

這是Steve腦中最後閃過的念頭。

Bucky看到的是一個裸著肩膀抓著薄被，金色髮絲凌亂，雙頰通紅，眨著朦朧藍眼，神色有些驚慌的美國隊長。

褐髮男人挑起一邊眉毛。

「你在...？」

Steve不確定如果Bucky以為他在擼管會不會比較不那麼尷尬？

然而，鑑於一個多小時前他們才酣暢淋漓的做過，現在被另一半抓到在床上自嗨好像...怎麼樣都有點奇怪。

舔舔唇，Steve試圖從攪成一團的大腦中想出幾句話看看能不能脫身。

意識到身體裡那個玩意仍抵著他最敏感的那一處死命震動，只讓他的腦袋更加空白。

「原來我沒滿足你嗎？貪得無厭的小傢伙。」

低頭俯視著，Bucky伸手勾著他的下巴將他的臉抬起。

Steve張了張嘴，說不出辯駁的話，這神情在Bucky眼裡很明顯的就是心虛，眼珠轉了一圈，立刻捕捉到彈飛到地毯上的遙控器。

「這什麼？」Steve眼睜睜地看著Bucky彎腰撿起了遙控器，把那個要命的 - 掌控他的高潮的玩意握在了手裡。Bucky轉身坐進單人椅，看著他露出了牙齒，「Steve，Steve，喔！Stevie寶貝，你該告訴我的。」

「我 - 」

「嗯嗯，我早該知道Nat送你這個是有原因的。」Bucky對他晃了晃遙控器，立即的，Steve體內的震動變強了，強到初試此滋味的敏感身軀被快感激得也顫抖起來。

「不，Buck - 」Steve倒回了床鋪，不由自主地弓起身子求饒。他想抽出按摩器，讓那根折磨著他的東西遠離他敏感的前列腺。

「拿掉被子，我要看。」

Steve濕潤的藍眼睜大了，Bucky的語調不再溫和或調弄，那幾乎是命令式的強硬語氣讓Steve整個身體都酥軟不已。

隨著金髮男子的扭動，掩著下身的薄被原本就已經要掉不掉，Steve猶豫了一下，只感覺體內的震動更加激烈，Bucky又對他晃了晃遙控器，「快點，寶貝，擺動你的小腰，把那礙眼的被子拿開，或許我就會給你想要的。」

被快感淹沒所剩無幾的意識裡，Steve抓住了那個 ‘想要’ 的詞，嗚咽一聲，Steve踢掉了身上僅有的遮蔽物。

「我操！」Bucky發出一記粗喘。

Steve Rogers，全身泛著豔麗的玫瑰紅，白皙無瑕的身軀無助地躺在黑色的床單上扭動，他的男根豎直著，前液蹭得一肚子都是，他肌肉緊繃，表情痛苦，彷彿掙扎在溺水邊緣，被汗水浸濕的肌膚在燈光下閃著光澤。

「Buck - Bucky - 」

被呼喚的男人情不自禁地撲到床前，探手到他腿間握住了那個操弄著他的愛人的把手。

「啊 - 啊 - 我 - 」

「寶貝，你要什麼？要我停下嗎？告訴我，」一手撫著皎白的肉體，不留情地揉搓著起伏的豐滿胸肌，另一手抓著那震動不已的小玩意輕淺地抽插，嘴上問著要不要停，手中卻沒有一點要停下的意思。

「我 - 嗯...我要你...Buck...拜託...」

Steve用力抓住他，那雙碧藍色的眼睛裡流露出濃郁的渴望，金棕色的睫毛被水氣濡濕，眼尾掛著淚珠就要滾落。

「Steve…」

Bucky呼吸一窒，他也很想啊！但是...

「嗚...不...關掉 - 關掉 - -」

身下的金髮尤物突然掙扎起來，雙腿亂蹭，一手拉著Bucky握住玩具的手硬就要把按摩器抽出來。

「停下！你會傷到自己！」

新裝上的振金臂適時發揮了作用，Bucky用自己的體重壓著那個像尾大魚般不斷在床上撲騰的傢伙，左手牢牢鉗住Steve的雙腕，右手撈起遙控器按下了停止鈕，Steve才放棄了掙扎。

低低的抽泣聲，吸著鼻子，Steve轉頭把臉孔藏進枕頭裡，不想讓Bucky看光他丟臉的樣子。

「喔 - Stevie - 」

Bucky也不禁有點著慌，他輕輕抽出還卡在Steve體內的黑色按摩器丟到一旁，隨即俯身環抱著他的金髮寶貝溫言安慰起來。

「別哭了親愛的，對不起，娃娃，我好愛你，你太辣了，我不是故意 - 」熱燙的唇舌舔吻著Steve柔嫩的耳垂，在他耳邊傾倒甜言蜜語。

「騙人 - 」Steve轉過臉，還帶著淚花的湛藍雙眼控訴般直瞪著他。

Bucky有點懞了，天地良心啊！他可從來沒有騙過Steve。

「你說會給我的。」

「嘎？」

「你說我拿開被子就會給我我想要的，可...可是你還是不願意給我...」語音哽咽，眼看那雙泛著光的深邃眼睫又有要淹沒的趨勢，Bucky總算及時想通他的寶貝在執著的是什麼。

「耶穌啊，寶貝，我不是...我會弄傷你的，上次就...你都痛得那樣...」

「不管。」

Bucky現在很怕聽到Steve又吐出 ‘我能行’ 那句話。

紅潤的唇嘟了起來，「我都試過這個沒問題了，你...」意有所指的目光往下瞄了瞄。

Bucky露出一絲苦笑，這金髮寶貝根本忘記他之前抗拒得有多厲害了，上天明鑑，他可比這大得多啦！

那雙水洗過的藍眸仍然固執地瞅著他 - 看得他心都軟了，然而下身可是硬得發痛。

「好吧...」那張破涕為笑的明亮臉龐讓褐髮男人覺得自己更愛他了，「但是，」灰藍色的大眼提醒意味濃厚地瞇了瞇，「不要逞強，要是你再像上次那樣硬撐著忍痛被我發現...」Bucky搖了搖頭，結果不言而喻。

眨眨眼，Steve乖巧點頭。

「轉過身，」Bucky的嗓音變得低啞，充滿情慾。Steve喘了一聲，遵照指示轉了過去。

在Bucky的引導下，Steve雙膝跪在床墊，上身伏低，屁股高高翹起，Steve忍不住雙頰緋紅，他們還沒試過這個體位，這個姿勢無疑暴露了他的一切，他能感覺身後男人熱切的目光...

Bucky跪在他後方，俯身親吻他的肩胛骨中間，然後沿著背脊一路往下，同時雙手順著他背後的肌肉線條往下愛撫，最後覆在他兩邊臀瓣，揉弄臀肉同時用輕柔的啄吻逗弄著，讓Steve發出小小聲的低吟。

「喔 - Buck - 嗯 - - 」

鼻尖與雙唇在臀縫間戲弄，Steve閉上眼，手指揪住身前的枕頭，他有預感Bucky要對他做什麼。臀肉被分開露出來的小穴紅嫩濕潤，微微皺縮著就像它的主人那樣既期待又有些不安，溫熱的氣息吹拂，Steve溢出一聲嗚咽。

一個溫熱、柔軟、又濕濕的觸感貼在他的穴口，Steve不由自主地繃緊了身體。喔！天啊！熱氣衝上他的腦袋，Bucky...Bucky正在舔他。

「Bucky別 - 嗯呀 - 不 - 」Steve的呼喊變成了綿長的呻吟，因為Bucky的舌頭鑽進了他濕軟的後穴。

那靈活的舌頭舔得越來越深，進進出出操著他，一股火焰從脊椎底部熊熊燃起，Steve開始覺得不夠，想要，他想要更多，更深。他的穴口顫抖地收縮，想要更粗更長的東西來填滿它。

兩根沾滿潤滑劑的手指暢通無阻地捅了進來，輕輕擦過他體內的敏感點，Steve喘息著，大腿肌肉顫抖，「更多，更多 - 」通常Bucky要放第三根手指時就會感受到阻礙，這也是他們遲遲沒有繼續做到最後的原因，但是今天他足夠情動，被按摩器與Bucky的舌頭徹底招待過終於讓第三根手指成功擠進了那緊緻的地方。

「還好嗎？」Bucky的嗓音粗嘎，顯然他也極力在忍耐。

Steve喘著氣，他知道Bucky也能感覺到他腸道熱情的蠕動，「很舒服，別停。」

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，將手指抽出一點，又緩慢地插進去，他稍微用力按揉過Steve的前列腺，讓Steve呼喊出聲，情不自禁地扭擺屁股，在Bucky的手指上操著自己。Bucky覺得自己再也忍不下去了。

「Steve - 寶貝 - 你美極了，天啊！我可以 - 我可以嗎？」

「是的，進來，拜託。」

Bucky抽出了手指，動作迅速地幫自己硬到發痛的大傢伙抹上潤滑劑，他把腫脹的頭部抵在那濕漉漉穴口，慢慢往前推。突破環肌時Steve發出一聲柔軟的嗚咽，當整個頭部都擠進去之後他停了下來，極力忍耐著長驅直入的慾望，終於，那緊縮的肌肉放鬆了下來，他才繼續往裡推進，有如一世紀那麼漫長，他整根性器都沒入了Steve體內。

「上帝，Steve - 你感覺真好，我不能，我不 - 」Bucky喘著粗氣，雙手用力鉗住Steve豐滿的圓臀克制自己。Steve裡面太緊了，太熱了，腸壁自發性地蠕動擠壓著他，老天啊他會丟臉的射出來。

Steve沒聽清楚Bucky在說什麼，他完全沈浸在兩人終於合而為一的美妙感受中，不同於失敗的第一次，這次沒有那痛苦的撕裂感，好吧，其實還是有一點，不過真的很輕微，取而代之的是一種無與倫比的滿足感，Bucky填滿了他，沈重、飽滿、又粗又長，滿滿地插在他的身體裡，這感覺如此奇妙，不知道何時，眼淚已經沾濕了一大塊枕頭。

Bucky的傢伙抽動了一下，Steve反射性地往後蹭了蹭，於是Bucky動了起來，他往後退出一些，再用力插進去，Steve仰頭叫了出來。

一但開始，就停不下來，褐髮男人使勁抽插，衝撞著那具完美的肉體，快感猛地席捲，Steve被體內洶湧的浪潮打得全身顫抖，雙腿無力再支撐，他軟軟地趴在床墊上，任由Bucky壓著他，髖部不斷拍擊著他的屁股。

有種渴望在口腔裡蔓延，Steve呻吟著，呼喚愛人的名字。

「Buck…Buck…」

「嗯 - 什麼？你還好嗎？」Bucky強迫自己停了下來，傾身伏在Steve身上，啃咬了一下Steve的肩頭問道。

「我很好，親愛的，只是想吻你。」Steve扭過頭用臉頰蹭了蹭壓在他背上的男人。

低笑一聲，Bucky退了開來，抽出的時候Steve忍不出輕嘶，但很快，Bucky就把他翻過來，「膝蓋抬高，對，分開點。」男人命令，他在他的傢伙上又加了些潤滑劑，擼了兩下之後就再次插進去，Steve被這一下長驅直入逼出了一記變調的哀鳴，還是有點痛，但，是那種好的痛。這次Bucky沒有等待，抓住Steve的大長腿用力分開，挺腰抽動了起來。

Steve看著撐在他上方的Bucky，他緊繃的頸子，強壯的肩膀，汗濕的額角，濃密的眉弓，專注又充斥著慾望的眼神，他是如此性感，而且是屬於他的。Steve抬手摟住Bucky的頸子將他拉下來，激烈地索吻，Bucky的舌頭豪不客氣地舔進他的口腔，幾乎可以說是粗魯地在吻他，他的鬍渣刺著Steve光潔的下巴，但他一點也不在意，他愛死了這種感覺，Bucky的舌頭和男根都在進犯著，填滿Steve。

Steve扭動著迎合男人的抽插，他飢渴地吮吸著Bucky的舌頭，下身也不斷絞緊，快感在他體內四處遊走，這種感覺尖銳又猛烈，他被貫穿了，身上的這個男人奪走了他的心，佔有了他的全副靈魂，現在他的身體終於也完全屬於他了。

斷開了吻，褐髮男人加快速度，連綿不斷猛力的拍擊讓Steve的呼吸都變得破碎，然而他的身體叫囂著想要更多，更用力，Bucky似乎感應到了他的渴求，他把Steve的小腿搭到肩上，然後半跪起身往前壓下，Steve的屁股跟腰都懸空，柔韌的身軀幾乎捲成球型，這個角度讓Bucky進攻得更兇猛、插得更深，啪啪作響的肉體聲音迴盪在室內，Steve懷疑自己的臀尖應該是一片通紅。

緊縮的陰囊與腸道一波波的痙攣預示著高潮的到來，「Buck - 」他就要到了。

「我知道，」Bucky咬牙低喃，接著就全力猛攻他的前列腺，讓Steve叫得聲音都沙啞了，生理眼淚流得一臉，幾乎喘不過氣來，Bucky鉗住他的圓臀，像要把自己整個捅進他身體裡那般撞擊著他，床架發出危險的咯吱聲，Bucky俯身在他耳邊粗喘，「我愛你，Steve，好愛你。」Steve能感受到他勃勃的脈動，滾燙的液體噴灑在他體內，快感洶湧如潮淹沒了他，酥麻的感覺爬滿全身，他自己的高潮緊隨而至，Steve只覺爽得發飄，如置身雲端，喔，老天啊！

Steve可能神遊了幾秒，回神時Bucky壓在他身上，正輕輕吻掉他兩鬢的眼淚，他還埋在裡面。Steve抬起軟綿綿的四肢圈緊他，他喜歡他在裡面那種膨脹的感覺，他還不想放他走。

「Steve - 」Bucky動了動想要抽出來。

「不要，就這樣。」八爪章魚纏得更緊了。

Bucky把臉埋進Steve肩窩，謂嘆一聲，「這樣我又會硬的。」

「沒關係，硬就硬吧。」那樣更好。

「寶貝，你明天會不舒服的。」

「我承受得住。」

「Stevie…」

「I can do this all night。」

James Bucky Barnes，有生以來第一次預感自己有被榨乾的危險。

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老實說Still into you原本是個走心的小短篇，却...却衍伸發展成搞X的PWP了！！？？我也不知道為什麼（嗚嗚）


End file.
